


Seventeen and Strung Out on Confusion

by BulimicSpacePug



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bulimia, Drama, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kindred has a split personality, Lots of Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot, Pyromania, Rating May Change, Shenanigans, Short Chapters, Varying Chapter Lengths, all of the gay, angsty teenagers, anorexic Kalista, anorexic Morgana, bulimic Kog'Maw, did i mention gay?, eating disorder mentions, everyone is gay until proven otherwise, everyone is human, kids being kids, long chapters, polyamorous Varus, schizophrenic Bard, so does Kayn, transgender Twisted Fate, transgender Vi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulimicSpacePug/pseuds/BulimicSpacePug
Summary: "Has anybody seen Draven?"Darius slams the locker shut, slings his jersey over his shoulder, and jerks his thumb in the direction of the bathroom."I said Draven, not Kog'Maw."Or: the high school AU that nobody asked for.





	Seventeen and Strung Out on Confusion

Exactly ten minutes and forty-seven seconds into third period, Caitlyn shoots the first rubber band of the year. It’s a small one, bright pink and meant for the gaudy rubber bracelets that they’d all been into in sixth or seventh grade, and no one sees it coming. It slides noiselessly from her left thumb, sails through the air, and thwacks loudly against the back of a half-asleep Jinx’s head. 

“Called it,” Twisted Fate is like. He has his shoes up on the desk in front of him—Kog’Maw’s desk, though the boy in question stepped out five minutes ago—and his hat pushed up on his head despite the teacher’s frequent warnings. He grins, toying with the deck of dragon-print playing cards in his right hand and brushing the bangs from his eyes with his left. “Malcolm owes me twenty.”

“You made a bet on me?” Jinx is fuming.

“Me and Graves both.”

The second rubber band of the year strikes Twisted Fate square in the chest. 

“Stop talking and pay attention,” Caitlyn hisses. “Some of us are trying to take notes.”

“ _Some of us are trying to take notes,_ ” Jinx mimics. “Boo hoo.”

It’s then that Kog’Maw returns, his eyes puffy and red, and slides wordlessly into his seat. For a moment, everyone freezes. Fate holds his breath. Jinx smirks. Then, Kog’Maw holds his hand out; Kalista hesitates at the desk to his left. Jinx leans in. Kalista sighs, reaches into the pocket of her oversized sweatshirt, and holds out a stick of gum in silent offering. Kog’Maw grabs it from her frail, outstretched palm, pops it in his mouth, wipes the tear streaks from his eyes, and grins.

“Shit,” Twisted Fate says, jumping up from his seat and letting his cards fall on the floor. They scatter. “Guess I owe Graves five.”

The third rubber band hits Kog’Maw.


End file.
